Nintendo Land: Park Tour
Nintendo Land: Park Tour is a game that was released with the Cometech Flare. It is a sequel to Nintendo Land on the Wii U. It was developed by Cometech and published by Nintendo. It was the first game in the series to have online play. Nintendo Land: Park Tour was delayed in Europe for reasons unknown, and was never released in a bundle with the Flare. Story Nintendo Land has been remodeled to house several new attractions! Monita tells the player that some of the existing attractions have been revamped, and that because no one was visiting some attractions, that they were demolished to make room for park expansion. Monita then tells the player that they are the official owners of Nintendo Land now. They will be able to move scenery around in its designated areas (ie: Mario Scenery in Mushroom Kingdom) and can edit the layout of attraction entrances and the sections as they please. Monita ends with telling the player to go and enjoy Nintendo Land and to ask her if they need anything. All of the attractions are now avaliable to the player. After the player exits the first attraction, a dark cloud is seen above Nintendo Land Tower. Monita appears to warn the player not to approach the tower, as Dark Monita is in the cloud above it. The player can go to a different attraction, or they can approach the tower, which will trigger the introduction of Dark Monita. Dark Monita laughs and tells the player that Nintendo Land will be hers, and that Monita will be reduced to spare parts when this happens. Monita replies and tells Dark Monita that she'd never let that happen, and for her to leave before Monita makes her. Dark Monita laughs again and flies away, towards the Hyrule section, where she settles and puts up a gate. The player can no longer access the Hyrule section, but it's attractions are still accessible through the menu or the Park Tour Mode. After the player exits another attraction, Monita appears to warn the player of the Cosmic Characters that Dark Monita has released into the park attractions. She tells the player that they've been cheating and terrorizing anyone who goes inside. She suggests that the player try to "beat them at their own game" and get them to go away. The first 'quest' begins here, which is to beat all of the Cosmic Characters in the attractions they're currently housed in. After the player successfully beats the Cosmic Characters in their attractions, Dark Monita is angry, and she sends a Cosmic Character with a flash drive towards the Nintendo Land Tower. The Cosmic Clone inserts it which causes it to get a hat like Dark Monita's. The regular plaza music is replaced with a disorted version, and a large purple cloud settles over the tower. Monita informs the player that in order to restore Nintendo Land to its former glory, they'll have to beat Dark Monita's virus in a series of attractions to scale the tower, and at the top they can remove the flash drive. The player can't access any of the attractions or sections from the plaza anymore, but they are still of course accessible from the menu. After the player makes it to the top of the tower, Dark Monita summons a lightning bolt from the purple cloud to strike Monita. Monita short circuts and shuts down. Dark Monita laughs, and says, "At long last, you are reduced to a shell of your former self, sister!" Dark Monita then tells the player that she and Monita were both prototypes of a new assistant created by Nintendo for Nintendo Land. However, a worker at the factory that produced Monita and Dark Monita destroyed Dark Monita's joyful processor, and that made her turn bitter and evil. Dark Monita then tells the player that she likes it better this way, and the Cosmic Characters are seen gathered around Monita. They pull out a silver object marked with a heart, and reboot Monita. She turns on, and says, "I am Monita." Dark Monita tells the Cosmic Characters to throw the sliver object to her, but the player intercepts it and inserts it into Dark Monita. She reboots as well, and when she turns on, she gasps. She says to the player, "What have I done to my sister?!" and gasps again. Monita flies over and switches hats with Dark Monita. "I am DARK Monita 2.0," Monita says. "And Nintendo Land will be mine." Dark Monita tells the player to turn off Dark Monita 2.0, and that she will work on getting another joyful processor. Dark Monita 2.0 challenges the player to a game of Mario Chase REMIX, and the player must accept. After the player beats Dark Monita 2.0 in the game, Dark Monita inserts the processor into her, and she reboots one last time. When she turns back on, she gasps and says, "Where is Telly?" Dark Monita, or Telly, says she's right here, and laughs happily. The two hug and Monita says, "I am a computer program, so I cannot process love. But that must've been it." A firework shoots into the sky, and the credits roll. Attractions There are over 20 attractions in Nintendo Land Park Tour, though some are 'remix' attractions, or attractions that are expansions of attractions from the previous game on the Wii U. Attractions that you can play online are marked with a . Characters *'Monita - '''Monita the Robot returns in Nintendo Land: Park Tour, as the player's helper/assistant. She has a screen for a head with white eyes and an 'O' shaped mouth. She wears a hat and a bow around her neck. She only has one arm, and speaks in a monotonous voice. (Not to be confused with Dark Monita.) *' Miis - The Miis are the main protaganists of Nintendo Land: Park Tour. The player can choose to play as any Mii they have created on their Cometech Flare System. For every attraction, each Mii will change into a different costume. The color of this costume will vary depending on their player number. Different roles in each minigame can also cause the Mii's costume to change. *'Dark Monita - '''Dark Monita is the Main antagonist of Nintendo Land: Park Tour.She is nearly identical to Monita in size and appearance, although her screen has a darker blue tint to it, and her hat is purple with two large, green beads hanging off the sides. She is later discovered to be Monita's evil twin sister, who was created in the same factory at Nintendo. She was broken by a worker who purposefully destroyed her in order to sabotage the new Nintendo Land. In Japan she is called "Warui konpyūta," which translates to "bad computer." *'Cosmic Characters - 'The Cosmic Character's are Dark Monita's henchmen. They are dopplegangers of normal Nintendo IPs. Each Cosmic Character is slightly tran sparent with stars as their texture. They are completely silent, and only the head Cosmic Character, Cosmic Mario, ever cackles. Here is a full list of the Cosmic Characters. **'Cosmic Mario '(pictured right) **'Cosmic Link **'Cosmic Peach' **'Cosmic Pikmin' **'Cosmic Samus' **'Cosmic Captain '(Captain Falcon) **'Cosmic Luigi' **'Cosmic Zelda' Category:Nintendo Land (series)